To Find Herself
by Crazy Air Force Pilot
Summary: Amara is a girl that works at a tavern. With no other family that she knows of, she's alone. When she is forced to go with the Fellowship, she finds much more than what she bargained for. R&R please! :)
1. Before it all Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. I do own Amara!!! :)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

" I can't believe you are leaving!!" screamed Destinie to her daughter's father.

The man stopped at the door way and yelled back,

" Why can't I?"

" Our daughter is only two years of age. You only come to see her once every three months! She needs a father!"

" I am not the father that she needs. I am needed else where," he said just as he headed out the door.

Destinie walked back into her house that she owned in Gondor. She went back to the room that she and her daughter shared. Her daughter was taking her afternoon nap on the bed. _Good, she didn't hear our fight, _thought Destinie. She shut the door and went into the kitchen where she then sat down and started thinking about how her daughter's life is going to change without her father coming around. Should she tell her daughter? Would she figure it out on her own? How is she going to react?

Then an opening door disrupted her questions. She looked to her bedroom door and saw her daughter, rubbing her eyes from just waking up. She looked around and saw no one else but her mother.

" Where's papa?" she asked.

A tear ran down Destinie's face. She wiped it away and said,

" He went away."

" To where?"

" To do his job," said Destinie.

" Okay," she said as she went back to finish her nap.

Destinie sat back in her chair and then, again, thought about how her father leaving would affect the blue-eyed girl.

* * *

A/N Another story. Yeah, yeah... well, what did you think? This is only the first chapter. I promise the other chapters will be a lot longer. I try to make my chapters about 6 to 7 pages long. This was only the first chapter so... sorry. My friend and I wrote this. She came up with many of the really good ideas and I write. That is how it worked. Well I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. A Scary Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own Amara!!!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Amara stood there at the bar wiping it down from the previous large man who sat there from having a drink. She picked up the mug that he had just drank out of and then turned around and put it in the sink filled with water.

"Amara!" shouted Thor, the owner of the bar and Amara's boss.

"Yes," she answered.

"That table in the corner needs to be helped," he said as he finished wiping out a mug and putting it up.

"Yes," said Amara as she headed over toward the table in the corner that was only lit by one single candle. Whoever was sitting there did not want to be noticed.

Amara had to dodge a few airborne plates, mugs, forks, and at times, knives before getting to the table. She then stopped at the table and asked shyly,

"What may I get for you?"

The man was cloaked and hooded. You could see his chin in the light, but couldn't see his eyes. He had a sword at his side and a ring with two serpents on his right hand.

"One ale please," was all he said before she turned to the bar and started walking.

She grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured the ale in it. She passed Thor and said,

"The man in the corner looks suspicious."

"You need not worry about the man! You are to serve him in any way possible!" he said with severity in his voice.

Amara was scared of him when he yelled at her like that. She looked at the ground and didn't answer, but she passed him and headed over to the dark corner to deliver the ale.

When she reached the man in the corner she set the ale down on the table, without looking at him, and turned away.

"You need not worry about me," he said.

Amara stopped. Her heart was pounding with fear. She turned around and looked at him.

"I see fear in your eyes," said the man.

Amara was filled with fear. She didn't speak.

"Tell me, why do you fear me?" asked the man.

"I...I...I have to get back to work," said Amara leaving the man to go back to the bar.

Amara is a shy girl. She didn't like to speak up about anything. Whatever is said is what she does. She has soft brown, wavy hair, beautiful blue eyes, soft rose lips, and a slim figure. She is very beautiful; she doesn't like to know that she is though. She is modest about that. In a way you could say that she is somewhat depressed.

She has a right to be depressed. Her mother died when she was eight from an orc raid on her village. Her father left her when she was two and never seen again. After her mother died she was looked down upon by the village. Her kind-hearted neighbors took her in, but they didn't treat her as one of their own. On Amara's 18th birthday she was immediately sent to the tavern in two villages away so no one would know her or of her past. She has worked there for about six months now. She knows all the regulars. She knows her boss is a big pain and she knows that the man in the corner is not from around here.

It was 11 o'clock at night and time for Amara's shift to end. She waited for her replacement to come before she packed her things to leave. Her replacement was Raeah. Raeah was very beautiful and very kind. She wasn't too cocky or too loud, she didn't try to tempt guys into getting in her bed, she was just Raeah.

"Have fun the rest of the night," said Raeah, putting on her apron.

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep tonight," said Amara, taking off her apron.

Amara found her cloak, put it on and headed out the door.

The man in the corner finished his ale, left some money on the table and left after Amara.

Amara started walking to her hut when a drunken man stopped her.

"Hey there pretty!" he said staggering.

"What?" asked Amara scared of what she thought was going to happen next.

"How about you come home with me," he said taking a drink out of his bottle.

"No...I...I... can't," said Amara backing away.

"Why? Do you think me unattractive?" he demanded.

Scared of what might happen, Amara answered,

"N...n...no, I...I...I just want to go home."

"Oh you're going home alright," he said grabbing her neck. She flinched and squealed. "HOME WITH ME!!!!" he yelled.

Amara pushed and screamed and all she could to get him to let her go. Instead, his grip became tighter and began to really hurt Amara. She continued to scream and push until the drunken man punched her.

Amara fell to the ground unconscious.

The man from the corner heard what was going on and at first didn't think anything of it, then her heard the drunken man hit the girl and then he went to go check it out. He saw the girl on the ground and the man above her.

The man snuck up behind him and asked,

"May I ask what you are doing?"

The man jumped from being surprised and answered,

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"I believe once you hit a lady it does become my business," said the man.

"Who are you?"

"No one you wish to bargain with."

"I want a name!"

"Strider," said the man, "if that isn't to hard for you to understand."

"Are you a ranger?"

"Why are you here," asked Strider.

The drunken man took out his really battered sword and challenged him.

"You really think that thing is going to help you?"

Strider unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him. His sword was much longer and shiner.

The drunken man dropped his sword and then fainted at the sight of she sword pointed.

After the man fainted, Strider rushed over to Amara. He examined her and then picked her up and took her to his hut.

* * *

A/N Well how was it for the 2nd chapter? I hope you understood everything, cause I'm writing this at like late at night. Well I don't have much to say (cause I'm really tired) so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Going Away

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, but I do own Amara!!!!! ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hello,"_ – elvish

_Hello _- thinking

**Chapter 3**

Strider went into his hut and placed Amara on his bed. He took a second to look at Amara's eye. It was already starting to bruise and swell. All he could do was put something cold on it until he found out who the village healer was. He went over to the water in his hut and dipped one of his rags in and then went over to where Amara was lying and started dabbing the cold rag around her eye. _How is anyone capable of doing such a thing to this... child?_ Strider thought. He continued to dab her eye for about twenty minutes before she moved.

She didn't wake, she just moved. He looked at her making sure she wasn't awake. He continued to dab her eye. She stirred again and this time she opened her eyes. She looked around and then she realized that she wasn't in her hut, or on the ground, or where ever she was supposed to be. She then looked at Strider and fear struck into her eyes. She tried to get up, but Strider pined her down.

"You mustn't get up," he said.

"W...who are you," she asked out of fear. She kept trying to get out of Strider's grasp and run, but she couldn't.

"If I tell you will you try to stay still?"

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Nothing! I'm trying to find out what is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Now let me go!!!!" ordered Amara.

"I know enough about injuries to know you need help beyond my skill," said Strider.

Amara stopped struggling. She looked at Strider and then he said,

"You can only see out of one eye."

"How do you know?"

"The eye that you got hit with isn't moving when you look around."

She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

"You need a healer. Where is the healer in your village?"

"There isn't one," said Amara.

"There isn't one. Well where is the nearest healer then?"

"In Lorien," said Amara.

"Then we will go to Lorien," said Strider getting up and starting to put together the few things he had.

"But no mortal is allowed to go in there," said Amara.

"We are going!" ordered Strider.

Amara jumped.

"When are we going?" she asked.

"Right now," he said.

"But I have to get..."

"No time, we have to get you to a healer."

He went over to the bed and picked up Amara, carried her outside and then set her down on the step.

"Where are you going?" asked Amara as Strider walked away.

"To get my horse," he said.

Strider came back about ten minutes later. He got off his horse and picked up Amara and put her on the front of the horse. He got on then they started riding away to Lorien.

They left the village galloping and Strider showed no intention of letting the horse slow down. It was about thirty minutes after they left the village before they said anything to each other.

"What is you're name?" asked Strider.

"Amara," she said.

"Amara, that is a pretty name," said Strider.

**Flashback**

A man took his daughter out to a field to pick flowers for her mother. He stood there watching his daughter pick all sorts of flowers.

"Amara," called the man.

"Amara," he called again.

The girl came running, flowers in hand, to her father.

"Papa!" she cried with joy.

She jumped into his arms and he spun her around.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes Papa," she said.

"Let's go give them to you're mother," he said.

"Okay," said the little girl.

**End Flashback**

"What is your name?" asked Amara.

"Strider," he said.

She gasped.

"You are a Ranger!"

"Yes," he said.

"How do I know you are not going to kidnap me and take me to your lair?" she asked.

"Because I'm not like that," he said.

"Ok," she said trying not to make him mad.

"How old are you Amara?" asked Strider.

"Eighteen," said Amara.

"Where were you born?"

"Gondor," she replied.

"The Great White City," said Strider.

"It's not that great," she said.

"Why?"

"My mother died in that city," said Amara.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," she said.

They kept riding all night not making any stops until they reached the boarder of Lorien. By then, Amara was asleep.

"_I would like to speak with the March warden, Haldir,"_ said Strider.

"_I am here, Aragorn son of Arathorn," _said Haldir.

Just then, an elf dressed in silver, with blond hair and blue eyes came out. He was armed with a bow with a quiver of arrows and two knives.

"_I need your help," _said Strider, _"In the village I was in, a drunken man hit this girl and blinded her in one eye. Her village does not have a healer and she needs one as soon as possible," _explained Strider.

"_Take her to one of the talons and we will look at her," _said Haldir.

Strider took the horse into the forest as they followed Haldir.

* * *

A/N Why do I do this on a school night? Always finishing a chapter on a school night! I got to find time for this. Guess what! Our football team won! Another step closer to state! In my state everyone loves football. You do not mess with football in my state. I don't even understand football and it is on my top ten list (with volleyball being #1).

Ningwen- I know! I hate cliffhangers! I really didn't consider that to be a big cliffhanger though. Sorry!

Marikgroupie- Sorry it had to end there. I was writing late at night! I had to sleep and either think about the story or that really cute guy on my Cross Country team. It's a hard compromise.

Tari Faelivrin- I'm trying to balance it all out! It's just not working at the moment! I'll try to do better. Which stories do you like?

Lady-Amara- Wow! Funny how that worked out! My friend gave me a list of names and I thought Amara was pretty!

Curumrth- Thank you for your help. I'm trying to write this so my co-writer will like it too.

Galadriel-longleaf- I'm glad you like my story. I would have made the new character Legolas, but my friend wouldn't let me for 2 reasons- one: I'm too obsessed with Legolas, two: you'll see later in the story!


	4. Who are They?

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, but I do own Amara!!!!! ;)

Chapter 4

It was hard for Aragorn to carry Amara and climb up the ladder to the talon. About half way up Haldir offered to carry her. Haldir had a much easier time with it though.

"_It seems you have done this many times," _said Strider.

" _What?" _asked Haldir.

" _Carry someone up here," _said Strider.

" _If you mean carrying the wounded up, yes. Other females, no."_

" _Nice to know you are doing you're job," _commented Strider.

When everyone was at the top, Haldir laid Amara on the floor of the talon. He and a few other elves examined her eye.

" _I need to get a better look at her eye," _said Haldir, _" Do you think you could wake her?"_

Strider went over to Amara and shook her. She flinched and then she woke. She looked at all the elves around her and was instantly scared. She tried to back away, but there were other elves behind her. She looked around and saw all these elves around her. Strider tried to get her attention by the time she started crying.

" Amara!" said Strider. He couldn't get her attention to focus on him. He then grabbed her.

" Amara! Look at me! Look in my eyes," said Strider.

She finally calmed down enough to look at Strider. She was sobbing with fear.

" It's okay. They are not here to hurt you. They are here to look at your eye," explained Strider.

" W…where are we?" asked Amara.

" Just inside the boarders of Lorien," he pointed and Haldir and said, " This is Haldir, the March warden of Lorien."

" What are they going to do to me?" asked Amara.

" They are just going to look at your eye and try to heal it if they can," explained Strider.

She looked at the rest of the elves.

" Who are these other people?"

" They are his soldiers."

" What are they doing?" asked Amara.

" The same thing that Haldir is doing, making sure that your eye is going to be fine," said Strider.

Amara let all the elves look at her eye. They made her follow fingers and look into their eyes. Haldir went over to Strider and gave him a report.

" _Her eye is blind. If she is going to be fully healed she is going to need a trained healer. Lady Galadriel would be the best healer for the situation."_

" _Thank you Haldir," _said Strider, _" when are you going to head back to the city?" _

" _Tomorrow," _said Haldir.

Amara was asleep and the other elves had gone back to their posts. Haldir and Strider were watching Amara sleep.

" _I can't help but see similarities between the two of you," _commented Haldir.

" _What do you mean?" _asked Strider.

" _She has your eyes when she is scared."_

" _We aren't related," _assured Strider.

" _I understand," _said Haldir backing down.

At the first light of the next day, Strider went over to wake Amara. Once awoken, he helped her down the ladder and on to the horse. Again she sat in front and Strider sat in back. The elves and Haldir also got on their horses except they rode bare- back. Strider saw Amara looking at the elves strangely and then he said,

" The elves feel that the saddle is too restricting for creatures as beautiful as the horse."

" I did not know that," said Amara.

" The elves are a fascinating race."

" I haven't ever seen elves before this," said Amara.

" I was raised by elves," said Strider.

" That must have been wonderful."

" It was."

" Are your parents elves?"

" No, my mother sent me there to protect me," explained Strider.

Amara didn't say anything else. She thought she would be too nosey and he would do something drastic to her.

They traveled all night and the next day until they reached the city. Amara was fascinated when she saw the city (with her one eye).

" Is everyone in the city an elf?" she asked.

" Yes. That is why the call it an 'Elven City."

" Right," said Amara.

Haldir lead them to the stables where the stable hand took the horses and lead them to a stall. Haldir then lead them straight a talon. The only problem Amara had was that the talon she had was in a whole other tree than that of Strider. She felt uncomfortable and insecure about going anywhere.

Haldir was at her doorway when he said,

" I will send a tailor up to your room to fit you with some suitable dresses for your stay here."

Amara nodded and Haldir started back down the stairs. She suddenly thought of a question and rushed after Haldir.

" Where is Strider?" she asked.

" He is in that talon," he said as he pointed to the next tree to Amara's right.

" Thank you," said Amara as she turned and started walking to her room.

A/N What up all you homefrys out there! How many of your parents are making you make Christmas Lists for Christmas? I hate it when my mom makes me do this because I never know what I want unless I'm at the mall. I wonder if I could ask for a boyfriend on my list? I think my mom would go ballistic! I'm not allowed to even date until I'm 16! And I have a late birthday!!! How unfair! Well at least I can make my characters have boyfriends. How did ya'll like that last chapter? Pretty short I know, but I've been working on my other stories. **NO I HAVEN'T FINISHED MILITARY ELVES! **I've been working on the laptop that doesn't have a disk hard drive. Well… **_REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	5. Insecureity

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, but I do own Amara!!!!! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

About an hour later a tailor came up to her talon. She let her and her apprentices in. The tailor immediately started measuring her and talking about dresses. Amara didn't really care; she thought all the dresses were really pretty. That didn't really help the tailor. Amara also asked for some trousers incase she felt like going riding. The tailor left with her measurements and Amara was stuck in her talon, scared to go outside without Strider.

Meanwhile Strider was having a meeting with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

" There is something about her that makes her scared all the time," said Strider.

" Yes she is scared. She had a rough childhood. Neighbors taking her to a different village to have a job at a tavern, father left when she was two; does that sound familiar?" asked Galadriel.

" What part?" asked Strider.

" Where her father left when she was two."

Strider thought about it for a second and then he replied with,

" No," he said shaking his head, " she's not… is she?"

" That is for you to find out on your own," said Galadriel.

" Does she know?"

" It doesn't seem so," she said.

" If she is, you must tell her," said Celeborn.

Strider got up from his chair and left the room. Instead of going to his talon he thought he might take a walk. He walked to a near-by stream and just looked at it, thinking.

_What if what Galadriel was saying was true? She looks nothing like me. She is 18 though, and I haven't seen my daughter in 16 years. I don't even remember what happened. _

About an hour later Strider stopped thinking about it and decided to go back to his talon. Before he started to climb the stairs to his talon he decided to check up on Amara. He looked in and saw her asleep on her bed with the covers thrown back. He then walked in and put the covers on her and looked at her sleeping. He then left and went to his talon where he went straight to bed.

**_DREAM_**

" Why can't I?"

" Our daughter is only two years of age. You only come to see her once every three months. She needs a father!"

" I am not the father she needs. I am needed else where."

**_END DREAM_**

Strider sat up in his bed. He had just woken up from a very disturbing dream. He looked around. He wiped the sweat off of his face and he lay back down in his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

The next day he woke, washed, and got dressed. Then he thought about Amara. He looked out his window to see her talon. He saw Amara all dressed and ready for the day, the only problem was that she was sitting outside her room on the stairs. Almost like she was waiting for someone to come get her. She was staring off into the distance. He could see from his talon that she was scared to go down the stairs to go anywhere.

Strider went over to Amara's talon and stopped right in front of her.

" What are you waiting for?" he asked.

" I…I don't want to go down there," said Amara.

" Are you scared?"

" Yes."

" Of the elves?"

She looked up at Strider and said,

" I don't want to get hurt again."

He lowered himself to eye-level with Amara and said,

" These elves are peaceful. They don't want to hurt you."

" I don't want to go alone," she said.

" Okay," he said reaching out his hand, " lets go."

She took his hand and followed him to the ground.

When they were on the ground, they saw many elves. Some were male, other female; some were warriors on their days off, lovers, or elders (but you couldn't tell). They all had one thing in common though; they were all looking at Amara.

" Where are we going Strider?"

" To meet a very experienced healer," said Strider.

" Who?"

" Lady Galadriel," he said.

" _Amara," _said a voice inside her head. She stopped and her eyes filled with fear.

" What?" asked Strider.

" Voices in my head," said Amara.

" It is fine, Amara. It is just Galadriel talking to you," explained Strider.

" _I know what you fear," _said the voice.

" Do I think back?" asked Amara.

" Yes," said Strider.

" _What?" _asked Amara.

" _You fear a life without friends, protection, and most of all, you fear a life without knowing who your father is."_

" _How did you know about my father?" _

" _I know who your father is Amara, and you do too," _said the voice.

" _What?" _

There was no respond. She then kept walking.

They climbed another set of stairs and then they stopped at a doorway.

* * *

A/N What cha think? Well not much here going on. Oh wait… I CAN'T GO TO MY MILITARY BALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID TOURNAMENT!!!! I am very upset! And I almost had a date too!!!! tear Well, we better win that tournament. Even though it is in March, I'm still mad!!!!! REVIEW!!! 


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, but I do own Amara!!!!! ;)

Chapter 6

Amara and Strider entered a room with a long table and two elves sitting, looking straight at them. As they went further and further into the room, a knot grew in the pit of Amara's stomach.

" Amara," said the lady sitting down, " please sit."

" Thank you," said Amara sitting down, then Strider sat down.

" I have heard many thing about you," she said.

Fear grew in Amara's eyes.

" My child it is nothing to worry about," she said, " I am Lady Galadriel, and this," pointing to the guy sitting next to her, " is my husband, Lord Celeborn."

" Did I do something wrong?" asked Amara.

" No, no, no. Lady Galadriel just wanted to meet you," said Strider.

" How old are you Amara?" asked Galadriel.

" I'm eighteen," she said.

" Where are you from?"

" A little village a few hours from the boarders," said Amara.

" Why are you here?" asked Celeborn.

Amara paused and looked at Strider.

" She was wrongly blinded by a drunk man in her village," said Strider. He then looked at Amara; she was looking down like she was to blame.

They talked for three hours before Galadriel healed her. When she healed Amara all she did was cover the blinded eye with her hand and closed her eyes and then she took her hand off the eye and Amara could see. This stunned Amara. She didn't know what to do. Really, she was scared. Strider and Amara thanked Galadriel and went on their way.

After the meeting Amara and Strider went to Amara's talon to talk about things.

" I have talked to Galadriel about you staying here," said Strider.

" Staying here," she said sitting on her bed, " without you?"

" Yes, but you will be well protected here in these boarders," said Strider.

Amara paused for a second to think about what it would be like without anyone she knew. She thought she would be an outcast like she always had been.

" I don't want to be here without you," she said.

" Why not?"

" I don't know anyone," she looking down.

Strider chuckled and said,

" You will make friends."

" No I won't. I don't make many friends," she said.

" I will introduce you to people," suggested Strider.

They didn't get to finish the conversation because one of the tailor's assistants was there with Amara's dresses. Amara looked at all the dresses and showed them to Strider.

" Well, why don't you try one on?" asked Strider.

" Now?"

" Yes. They look pretty on the hanger, but I'm sure that they would look better on you," he said.

Amara smiled and went into her bathroom and came out with a dark blue dress on with silver trimmings around the neck, sleeves, and bottom of the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her hair was a mess, so she brushed it neatly. The waves of her hair just seemed to fall back into place with every stroke. She then looked at herself in the mirror and saw she could pull off the dress. The dress fit her every curve then when it hit her waste it got looser and fell to the ground. Amara though the sleeves were the best part. The sleeves were tight to the point of her elbow and then flared out. The neckline was a V-neck.

Strider looked at her and then said,

" You look amazing."

" Thank you," she said.

" Well tonight we are going to go to a dinner and I have prepared someone to take you to get ready."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean hair, face, and all that stuff," said Strider.

" Okay, I guess," said Amara.

A/N Well I lied. I know it is a short chapter, but it is Christmas Eve! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Well I better go track down Santa now, Hope you enjoy… and REVIEW!!!!


	7. Putting the Pieces Together

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, but I do own Amara! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7 **My New Name Is: Crazy Air Force Pilot**  
**

Later that night after Strider left the elf to do her hair came. Amara wasn't sure if she was sure if she wanted someone she didn't know to be around her. After all, she didn't know if that elf was going to do something to her or hurt her. Luckily Amara was too busy thinking about what that elf might do to her that she was done with her hair. Her hair was done with it half down and the other half was fishtail braided. Amara thought she did a great job on her hair.

That elf left and Strider came back to escort Amara to dinner. As they were walking they started talking about Amara's past and her father.

" Like I said before he left when I was little," she said.

" What was he like?" asked Strider

" From what I remember he was tall, he could lift me above his head, and he often took me out of the Gondorian walls to pick flowers when he was there and when if was safe."

This triggered something in Strider's head.

**FLASHBACK**

He was peering out into the large field making sure that no one was there. He looked farther into the field and saw strange movement.

" Father, can we go?" asked an anxious little girl.

" Sweetie, it's too dangerous to go out there today. Maybe tomorrow we can." He said.

" Alright, but can you give me a ride back to the house?"

" Sure, anything," he said scooping up the little girl.

**END FLASHBCK**

" Tell me about your mother," said Strider.

" She was very beautiful from what I remember. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes," Amara said.

" What was her name?" asked Strider.

" Destinie," said Amara.

This about gave Strider a heart attack. He stopped with wide eyes and it didn't look like he was breathing.

" Strider?" asked Amara.

He stood there for a while and then said,

" I think we need to talk."

" What about the dinner?"

" That isn't important right now," he said.

" Are you sure? Won't someone get mad at us?" asked Amara.

" I'm sure they will understand."

Strider and Amara went somewhere by a stream. There was no one around.

" Please, sit," said Strider.

Amara sat on a nearby boulder. Strider stood up and started pacing back and forth until he said something.

" Amara there is something that not many people know. And… it's… it's that I have," he paused for a while, " a daughter," he said.

" You have a daughter. That is wonderful," said Amara.

" No you don't understand, I had a daughter in Gondor."

" Is that it? She's in Gondor?"

" AMARA! You are my daughter," said Strider.

Amara sat there in shock.

" No, this can't be. My father left when I was very little," she said.

" And it was the worst thing I have ever done in my life."

" No I don't believe it!" said Amara standing up and running away.

Amara ran faster than she had ever in her life. She could feel the coldness on her cheeks from where the tears had fallen. She didn't want to believe that Strider, the one she trusted most, was the one who abandoned her and her mother years ago. Did he really regret it? What was going to happen after this? Will she ever forgive him for what he has done? She ran, until she tripped on a tree root. She picked her self up and sat up against the tree. She put her knees at her chest and cried. She lived her life without her father, she accepted long ago that she didn't have one and she wasn't good enough for one. She had those few memories of her father that was good enough for her.

A few minutes of sitting there crying, someone showed up.

" It's not good to cry," said the voice, which seemed to be a guys voice.

Amara looked up. It was a boy about her age, standing beside her. He was dressed in elven clothing. A silver tunic and black pants with a black cloak with the Lorien Leaf holding it together. His hair was to his shoulders, brown and wavy. His eyes were as green as the leaves and his face had soft features.

" How would you know what's good for me?" asked Amara.

" Well I know a good cry can be good for some people, but when you are running from someone or something, crying isn't good," he said, " Forgive me, I am Colton son of Mason."

" I'm Amara," she said, " What is a human doing in Lorien?"

" I could ask you the same question," he said sitting down next to her.

" Oh, right," she said.

" Well, I was kidnapped a while ago when my village was burned," he said.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," said Amara.

" So when my kidnappers stumbled in here the elves took me in when I explained to them I had no where to go. They said I could stay as long as I wish, but I think I'm going to leave soon."

" Where are you from?"

" I'm from a very little village on the edge of Rohan. Our town was destroyed after the corrupted king ordered it burned," he said.

" What about you? What's your story?"

" Well, I lived in the White City in Gondor until my mother died. My father left years before. My neighbors took me in and sent me a few villages away when I was old enough to work at a tavern."

" Wow you had it rough," he said.

Amara didn't say anything, but started to shiver.

" Are you cold?"

" A little," said Amara.

Colton took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

" Thank you," she said sniffing.

" I have a feeling that your past isn't what you're crying about," he said.

" No. It's more like who came back from my past," she said.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" No, thank you though."

" If you need to talk I'm here," he said looking around, " It's getting late, we should go."

" You're right," she said getting up.

The two walked into the place where there were the tree houses and the only way Amara could remember where her room was is because of a fountain near her tree.

" Where are you staying?"

" Up here I think," said Amara.

" I was thinking that maybe… if you wanted to… we could have dinner… or something like that," said Colton.

Amara stopped and looked at him.

" I'd like that."

" Really? It's not too sudden?" he asked.

" I don't think so," she said.

" So, tomorrow night? A little before sunset?"

" That sounds great," she said.

Amara couldn't get a smile off of her face. She turned and ascended up her stairs to her room. When she was in her room she threw herself on her bed. She totally forgot about the Strider thing. She remembered and her face went pale. Amara didn't want this to be something that she was mad about for the rest of her life. The best thing that she could do is forgive him and move on… with a father! In the corner of her room she saw a figure move in the shadows.

" I see you met our young human," said the voice.

Amara jumped and sat up on the bed.

" Who are you?" Amara's eyes were wide-open. The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Haldir.

" Oh… Haldir. You scared me."

" Amara… you scared everyone," he said.

" What?"

" Your father, the Lord and Lady, and just about every elven warrior we have are looking for you," he said moving across the room.

Strider came up the stairs into the room and saw Amara.

" OH… THANK VALAR!" he said running over to her and hugging her, " I thought something had happened to you."

Haldir went over to the edge of the stairs to call off the search party.

" Who found you? Are you alright?" asked Strider.

" A…" Amara said before being interrupted.

" The human boy that is staying here," said Haldir.

" Well, where is he?" asked Strider.

" He'll be here a little before sunset tomorrow night," said Amara.

* * *

A/N Hey guys! SOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay. I had a lot of trouble with English and got grounded. Also I've had many sports activities going on. Volleyball, track, and keeping up with all this homework! Well I hope you like this chapter. HEY! I got to go to the Military Ball I was talking about… I danced like there was no tomorrow! I also danced with the guy I like, who is now single! It was so much fun! 


End file.
